poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremie's story of Aelita/Going after Korso
This is where Jeremie tells the story of Aelita and Lyoko and where our heroes go after Korso and his men in Code Lyoko: The Lost Laboratory. on the surface Korso’s men load Aelita into a metal crate Korso: Colonel, keep those people back. Colonel: You heard him. Stand back! Adagio Dazzle: It won't be long. Won’t be long before Tino joins me and the Dazzlings. Ichy: Yeah. With X.A.N.A in our hands we’ll be rich! Korso: Men, tell those people to get back! Men: You heard him. Get back! Rocket then loads the crate onto one of the trucks Thomas: So, this is how goes? Well, fine. You win, you're taking away X.A.N.A all for money. Korso: Afraid so. Brittany Biskit: We're ready! Korso: Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute. I feel like I'm missing something. What was it? Oh, yeah! he punches Tino Sunset Shimmer: TINO!! up to Tino, crying Korso: Leave it this way kid, you’re the guy who discovered Lyoko and now you’re part of the museum around Alright, have it your way. More moolaw for me and the others. into a truck Let's go. villains then all drive away Tino: We can't let him do this! Ulrich: Wait! Korso: up the trees and made a block way around Kadic Academy Sora: Guys! Report to Jeremie’s dorm room! Jeremie’s dorm room, the medics are doing all they can with Jeremie Tino: Well, how is he? Dana: Not so good. A wound. Maurecia: Not much more we can do. Fluttershy: You mean he'll die? Sora: No, not this year. That dumb idiot gave him quite a hard beatin', almost like how the Nazis did to the Jews back in 43'. Tino: Jeremie? Jeremie: Where's Aelita? Tino: She.. she. Jeremie: she has passed out, like before. Sunset Shimmer: What? Jeremie: In the time that I told her about that we’re waiting for her here, she is surprised. She was too excited to know about it. Twilight: Wait a minute, so Aelita is not really human? Jeremie: Yes. Then XANA implanted a virus in her, so she could be linked to him. When I deactivated XANA. She’d passed out. As she as resting, by the time I turned XANA back on, she woke up. Thomas: So that's why you turned XANA back on. To keep Aelita live so you can create an anti-virus. Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what's happened to Aelita? Jeremie: If someone turns off XANA, she die. The love of her is all I have left. My burden would've gone to Aelita, but now it falls to us. Tino: Us? Oh Jeremie, how? Hey, how about we team up. Jeremie: Good idea. We got to save Aelita from Korso, turn on XANA and she will live. Ulrich: So what's your plan, Tino? Tino: Oh my plan? Well, I think we've seen how effective my decisions have been. Let's recap. I lead a band of plundering vandals to the greatest archeological find in recorded history, thus enabling he kidnap and/or murder of the team of heroes, not to mention personally delivering the girl from a digital world and supercomputer in history... IN THE HANDS OF A MERCENARY NUTCASE WHO'S GOING TO SELL THEM TO THE KAISER!!! HAVE I LEFT ANYTHING ELSE!!!!? Thomas: I'm sorry Tino, but we have to save our friend. Serena: I'm sorry Tino, I really am. Tino: Thanks Serena. And Thomas is right. We've must save Aelita! 2 get up and start walking to the academy’s limits Blythe: Tino, where you going? Tino: I’m getting our friend back. Cale: Whoa, whoa, whoa! If you’re gonna go fight Korso. He's got guns and he's never surprised. But if you're serious about this. I'll go. Dana: We might have some perfect way of getting there. leads them to one of the Lyoko vehicles Tino: What are these things? Dana: It looks like they’re vehicles from Lyoko. Let’s give them a test. Tino: Okay. Ash: Wow, I'm impressed. Dana: And it's safe. All you have to do is. Serena: Yeah, yeah. We get it. Myron: No wait! hits the pad and the ship then flies backward into a wall and stops, Serena falls, but Ash catches her Serena: Thanks Ash. Ash: You’re welcome Tish: Gently, gently. Maurecia: Hey Dana, is there one that looks like a drake? Utonium: How is this done? Tish: Use your focus. "Materization vehicles." and Jeremie then start up a vehicle of their own, as many of the equine soldiers do the same thing Odd: While they use those vehicles, we might have something that the rest of you that are more simpler. then activates a teleportation ray and our heroes' planes appear Brian: Alright our planes! Littlefoot: We need more help. and the Box Bots come out Box Bot: into his Titan mode Rich O’Connell: his gun Alright let’s do it. Elsa: a canon plane for her and Ana Rock ‘n Rolling! {Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup transform into the Powerpuff Girls Z] chose all of his Pokémon from the regions Ash: Let's move! have lift off Myron: I’m so excited! Tino: Alright this is it. We’re going to rescue Aelita! We’re going to save Lyoko! We might die trying, but we’ll do what we can! Jeremie: Now let's do it! took off cheer for them as they fly above villains turn on a portal to Equestria Korso: I love it when I win. heroes then fly into the forest Tino: Alright here’s the plan. We going in 4 groups to make a distraction. And Jeremie and I will free Aelita. Cale: Like I said. Korso is never surprised with a lot of guns. Tino: Well, any other suggestions. Serena: Yeah, not get shot. Tino: Alright. Let’s do it! Category:Sonic876 Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes